


Cookie Jar

by uncle_keery



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1991, Cookies, Domestic, M/M, Making Out, Play Fighting, Soft Kisses, billy's favorite cookies are oreos, happy boyfriends, making each other happy, morning breath, soft boyfriends, steve's favorite cookies are oatmeal, they have an apartment together, they live in new york!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_keery/pseuds/uncle_keery
Summary: Billy and Steve play-fight over the last cookie in the jar. They have a standing tradition where the person who takes it gets to pick what's next and Steve is tried of Billy always getting to pick.





	Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by @goodmorninghawkins on tumblr! :) <3

Steve is sitting in the kitchen slowly eating his bowl of cereal as he is reading the front page of an old news paper he picked up the other day. Steve wakes up earlier than Billy on the weekends but only about 30 minutes so he just waits for Billy in the kitchen. 

When Billy sleepy stumbles into the kitchen he goes straight to Steve to kiss him good morning. Steve would prefer if he kissed him on the forehead instead of his lips because of Billy’s awful morning breath but, he can’t say no to him. 

“Morning sunshine” Billy said into Steve’s face as soon as they broke the kiss, making it impossible for Steve to not smell his foul smelling breath. Steve made a face while facing a different angel and started to wave the smell away. 

“Fuck, your breath smells like ass” Steve dramatically gasping for air between each breaths. The whole thing made Billy start giggling.

“Oh yeah? I wonder why princess” Billy threw his head back laughing while walking over to the coffee machine. Steve tried to press the smile and hold in the laugh but he couldn’t, blushing he returned his focus to his news paper.

“Anything interesting in the news?” Billy’s attention was on him pouring his coffee so he wouldn’t spill or miss, again. 

“Eh, not really. Godfather 3 is doing well and still in the theatres. Do you want to see it tomorrow?” Steve looked up at Billy with a grin, Steve was happy here. They moved to New York about 2 years ago and it was the best decision of his life well, besides not being able to see the whole party but he was happy here, they were happy here. They still had to hide public affection like holding hands or kissing but they could go to movies and clubs without having slurs thrown at them like they did in Hawkins. It felt better here, they met other gay couples and made many friends who didn’t care about him and Billy, he couldn’t help to smile.

Billy smiled back at him putting down the coffee pitcher, he walked over to the cereal cabinets to browse his options for food. “I don’t know, maybe. We would have to catch you up on the first two” Billy grimace while looking at the lack of cereal, nothing peaked his interest. He started browsing the kitchen to see if he could eat a banana or apple that was sitting out.

“Oh yeah, how long are those? We could go rent them and watch them today.” Steve peaked up at the idea of going somewhere and doing something with Billy, he loved having a good time with Billy, he loved him.

Billy looked over at Steve “They are like 3 hours each, I mean we can but don’t yell at me if i fall asleep” Billy scoffed and turned to continue browsing for something to eat. 

“Jesus christ, maybe a raincheck.” Steve softly laughed while finishing the rest of his cereal. 

There weren’t any fresh fruit or granola bars left, they seriously needed to go grocery shopping. Billy fixed on the cookie jar, it is too early yeah but it does sound good and could help his hunger. “Yes.” Billy said agreeing for the raincheck. “We seriously need to go grocery shopping, we can’t live off of Grape Nuts for the rest of our lives” Billy was practically talking into the cookie jar to see if there were any cookies left.

Steve looked up to see Billy snooping in the cookie jar. “I can, it’s also better than eating cookies for breakfast. Aren’t you like 24 or something” Steve tried to poke for a joke, he knew how old Billy is, his birthday and even his birthtime. 

Billy laughed as he stuck his hand into the jar grabbing the last cookie. “Or something”

They both laughed at that “Hey while you’re at it can you grab me one? I actually ate a meal before dessert” Steve didn’t want to be hypocritical but a cookie did sound good right now. 

Billy turned only holding up one cookie and smirked at Steve. Steve immediately knew what this meant and quickly got up from his seat to try and take it out of Billy’s hand. Billy held up the cookie into the air trying to make it difficult for Steve to get it but Steve was taller than Billy and it didn’t work at all. Steve almost grabbed the cookie but Billy moved too fast for him and now was standing at the other side of the kitchen table. Steve started to run towards Billy but Billy ran around the table, Steve chased Billy around the table as if he could ever catch him.  
“Hey! C’mon! This isn’t fair!” Steve was out of breath, he was athletic, he had muscles to prove it but, his running stamina wasn’t even close to be comparable to Billy’s. Billy was now directly across the table from him. 

“Oh yeah? It is to fair” Billy was about to bite into the cookie when Steve jumps on the table and crawls over to other side and grabs Billy’s wrist. “Wow you're quite dramatic there pretty boy.”

“Yeah well, i’m fucking sick of oreos. You’ve got to pick for like the past 6 months.” Steve begged.

“Hmmm, maybe i’ll consider your oatmeal trainwreck of a cookie but, i’m hungry and i think i’ll need it more than you, your highness” Billy slowly guides the cookie into his mouth while Steve’s grip is still on his arm and then Steve lets go.

“Ugh, fine” He really can’t say no to him, he should honestly work on that. “Maybe you could make it up later” Steve smirks at Billy and leans into Billy’s face. Billy picks up his hand and places a finger on Steve’s lips. 

Billy had to finish chewing his cookie. Billy drops his hand and kisses Steve softly on his lips. Billy leans over and whispers into Steve’s ear “What if i make it up right now”.

Steve grabs the back of Billy’s neck and crashed their lips together. “Right here right now.” Steve smiled back into kissing.

-

Billy was watching Steve stand in front of the huge display of various types of cookies and brands before Steve grabbed the Oreos, placing them into his basket and walking down the aisle. Billy stayed back and looked for the oatmeal cookies, grabbing two boxes before running to catch up with Steve. Billy placed the cookies in his own basket so then Steve wouldn’t notice until they were checking out or back at home. 

Steve didn’t noticed that Billy bought his favorite type of cookies until the next night when he saw that the cookie jar was filled with a mixture of Oreos and oatmeal cookies. He grabbed a bunch of both kinds and rushed back into the living room where they were starting Godfather.

Steve jumped back onto the sofa and cuddled up to Billy. “Thank you for the cookies” Steve smiled widely while handed Billy his handful of Oreos and taking a bite of his own cookie.

“Of course sweetheart” Billy smiled and kissed Steve even thought he was still chewing. “Mmm, I could get used to oatmeal.” Steve looked at him with an excited and happy look.

“Really?” Steve softly smiled.

“Definitely” Billy smiled back and softly kissed Steve again. Today was a perfect day they both thought while turning their attention to their crappy TV, a perfect life.


End file.
